Various machine power applications may include drive systems where rotational power is intermittently required for a single rotation. In certain applications, the drive system output operates through a cycle that begins and ends at the same rotational position. Examples of machines that may include this type of drive include various work vehicles and implements used in the agricultural industry, such as baler knotter drives, feed system drives, indexing drives, drives for forming machines, drives for fastening operations, and drives for other applications.